


普诺：脖子上的爱心

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	普诺：脖子上的爱心

普隆普特别喜欢拍照，尤其是喜欢拍诺克提斯。  
他有很多相册，电脑终端里也有没整理出来的私货。但唯独他有专门的相册文件夹，里面都是关于诺克提斯的。

在普隆普特家里打游戏过了一夜，诺克提斯早上睁开眼就看到了手机镜头。他连哈欠都没来得及打，就强迫自己的眼睛聚焦，寻找拿着相机的主人。  
但他不必费心，因为手机很快挪开，顶着几颗雀斑的普隆普特笑的得意，早就不管刚睡醒的王子，独自蹲在床边下查看起刚才拍的杰作。  
“你到底要拍几张啊？”诺克提斯揉着眼翻了个身，已经对随时随地的拍照习以为常，“每次我留宿你都拍我睡觉的样子，不都差不多？”  
“不不不，还是有区别的！”  
“有那个容量，你倒是拍我几张帅的呀。”  
“意！外！的！”普隆普特压低声音，夸张的宣布到，“王子殿下的睡颜每次都格外帅气！仿佛摆拍！”他操着记者一样的口吻，却只把他自己逗笑了，诺克提斯都没搭理他。  
停顿两秒，普隆普特一低头，发现对方又蜷缩到被子里埋着枕头睡觉回笼觉。  
“你到底要睡到什么时候啊？今天不是说要去主题餐厅的吗！”普隆普特推了一把被子里的人，然后也没继续催促，反而拎着自己的手机兴致勃勃的去收拾东西。为了今天喜欢的游戏的主题餐厅，他把深爱的角色痛包都准备好了。  
他身后的被子动了动，诺克提斯居然坐起来了，并且揉着脖子慢慢苏醒，嘴巴里念念有词，“对哦，没错，今天要去主题餐厅…”说到这里他似乎总算清醒了，顿时斗志满满，“如果可以一发抽中那个杯垫就好了！”  
“嗯！赶紧收拾后干劲满满的出发吧！”普隆普特回头竖起大拇指，给了对方一个闪亮亮的笑容。  
他们预约了时间，但因为人很多所以去了也不一定立刻能入座，反正不迟到是最好的。

诺克提斯来普隆普特家过夜不是没有过，但最近变得频繁都只因为他们俩正式开始了交往。  
普隆普特的父母因为工作所以总是不回家，基本上绝大多数时间普隆普特都一个人度过。小时候的他便已经习惯，而现在则可以称之为一种“自由”。  
随便带自己小男友回家的自由！  
因为是好朋友，以前诺克提斯来他家里的时候也碰到过两次对方的父母，因此即使对方父母突然回家看到他在，也不会很意外。  
更何况为了做客方便，普隆普特的柜子里还有一套专门给诺克提斯备好的洗漱用具，就连睡觉用的衣服和床具都有，可谓一应俱全。  
只是…他们的发展还没告诉家长。  
而最近两天，因为屋子里就他俩，诺克提斯的牙刷牙杯都直接摆在外面的厕所洗漱台上，跟在自己家里没什么区别。

诺克提斯刷完牙吐了沫子，却瞄见已经收拾完东西并无所事事的普隆普特靠在了门口，手里的相机对准他。  
虽然也没狠心到呛对方，但他还是顶了一句“我的吐司面包想挤上奶油”，随后又为了满足对方的回头随手比了个Y。  
也不知对方拍没拍到，反正普隆普特“嗯嗯”的应着，光顾着看手机屏幕。  
诺克提斯无话可说，他低头开始洗脸。谁知等到他拿起毛巾捂住脸开始擦的时候，居然从镜子里看到普隆普特就站在他的身后，并且很明显举着手机对着他按下快门。  
“呜哇，你吓死我啊？”虽然也没怎么大惊小怪的反应，但诺克提斯还是回头挤着眉毛抱怨了一句。  
“抱歉抱歉，不是要吓你啦，”翘起一只手在嘴边，普隆普特敷衍了事的道了个歉。  
“你怎么还在这里啊？”本以为对方去速度烤个面包的诺克提斯，抛下手里的毛巾逼了过去。普隆普特呜呜哇哇的叫着他也不管，伸手就想抢手机，“你到底拍我什么了啊？给我看看嘛！”  
“哎哎哎，不行。啊不对，也不是不行，但你不要抢！”普隆普特哈哈笑着，一只手拿着手机到处躲，另一只手挡着够过来的诺克提斯，在自己家厕所墙边被逼得走投无路。  
“给我看，现在就给我看！”不知道为什么，也许昨晚玩的太疯，今天的行程又太叫人激动，此时的诺克提斯格外精神饱满且毫不客气  
当然最后普隆普特还是拿给对方看了，至少诺克提斯也沉住了气。

而照片则是……………  
诺克提斯鼻子后颈下的吻痕。  
一个黑紫色的小斑块居然歪歪扭扭如同一颗没雕好的爱心。  
而这个铸造者正式普隆普特本人。

“唔？！”看到真相后的诺克提斯顿是一阵脸红，从普隆普特身前跳开，一把往后拍上后颈。  
他频频回头，但因为扭动的角度，所以背对着镜子完全看不到。不过普隆普特的照片不会骗人，他自己也能看出来真的就在脖子后面。  
“骗人的吧…？”他喃喃自语，即使看不到也扭向镜子用掌心揉了好几下。  
而他脖子侧面已经贴着一个创口贴。不是因为伤口，而是也因为普隆普特的亲吻。  
他们昨晚打游戏尽兴时，普隆普特亲了他。也不知道谁先开始的，两人不约而同的掉进同一个氛围里。  
虽然他们没有继续其他大动作，但后来的游戏剧情诺克提斯都窝在了普隆普特的怀里。两人一前一后坐在地毯上，普隆普特靠着沙发，诺克提斯靠着他。  
最后听着游戏完结后的片尾曲，彼此三言两语感慨着结尾的哀伤与那一丝希望，普隆普特从后方搂住自己的王子亲吻起来白皙干净的脖子。  
诺克提斯没挣扎，从一开始有些痒痒的扭动到后来舒服的瘫软，他都留在普隆普特怀里。  
就这样亲吻，然后去睡觉。  
仅此而已。  
但他刚才洗漱时已经发现了脖子上的痕迹，所以才为了出门用了创口贴。他猜得到今早普隆普特也许在他睡觉时拍脖子则面的那个痕迹，但他也没在意，毕竟如果男朋友想要留下来纪念的话，就随他好了。  
可是现在出现了他没发现的吻痕，还被对方提出来，自己还差点没遮掩就这样出门，一想他就脸红的要命。更何况…形状那么微妙…  
所以他更多的不是因为太害羞而紧张，反而是因为兴奋而脸红心跳。

“很厉害吧？很可爱吧！”普隆普特举着手机，美滋滋的感叹。  
哪里像是当着本人说话？他更明显是在相信自己的杰作！  
“怎么样诺克特？我的技术还不错吧？”  
“啊啊，”诺克提斯冷静几秒后哼哼两声，“这只是偶然形成的吧。”说完他转回身，抬手拉开比例后面的橱柜，拿出来创口贴。  
“但是能偶然亲出来桃心也很厉害啊！正可谓是奇！迹！”乐呵呵的普隆普特今日完全不浸凉水，举起手指肚就这样顺着诺克提斯的脖子上的的爱心吻痕滑了一下，调侃起自己的小男友。  
可想而知，诺克提斯一个激灵，创口贴盒子都掉在了水槽里。他啪的一声扣住镜子门，差点把镜子的玻璃震碎，而上面映入的自己的脸，明显在脸红。  
“普——隆——普——特———！！”  
“别激动，别激动嘛，诺克特～”金发男孩立刻举起手投降，但他可爱的雀斑下却在笑嘻嘻，“爱心吻痕和诺克特你配起来太可爱了啦，禁不住就…”  
“真是的…”诺克提斯无奈的叹口气，捡起创口贴重新撕开。  
“我都想把它设成手机屏保了。”  
“？！”诺克提斯可从来没听过对方说这么大胆的话，他一个后腰挺起，立即回头瞪去，但早会料到他如此反应的普隆普特，立刻回答说“这是开玩笑”。

或许是因为诺克提斯一害羞，平日的吐槽毒舌风就跑没了，普隆普特顿时玩得乐不可支。  
于是等到诺克提斯贴完创口贴，回头刚要质疑他怎么还在这里呆着不动时，他就则举起手机给诺克提斯看。  
手机上面是他们四人好友群的聊天界面，而下方被选中发送的照片正是吻痕的那张，就差点击发送了。  
“呀～～因为太成功了，好久没拍到这样有意义的照片了，我都想发出去炫耀一下了呢。”普隆普特开着玩笑，用指头满意的搓搓鼻子，仿佛他会凭借这张拿到什么摄影大赛冠军。  
“你傻了吗？！”诺克提斯故意夸大的摆出震惊的表情，以为这样可以击退对方的想法，但其实自己心跳得发慌。  
“说我傻也太过分了吧！”金发男孩垂下肩，来回看着照片和恋人，可怜巴巴，“明明那么可爱？”  
“可爱你个头啊，快给我停下！”诺克提斯红着脸，这次真的开始抢手机。  
立即两个人就成一团，从厕所追到了寝室。谁知就在一个没站稳，两个人绊倒在了床上时，诺克提斯感觉到裤兜里的手机震动了一下。  
诺克提斯停止打闹拿出来查看，谁知不是短信，而是聊天软件提示的四人聊天群里，《普隆普特发来了一张图片。》  
“啊……不小心按出发送了…”同样起身坐在床边的普隆普特盯着手机小心翼翼的说道。  
诺克提斯心底一沉，划开界面果然是那张吻痕的照片清晰巨大的显示在对话框内。  
“快撤销！”  
刚发出命令，手机就接连震动两次。伊格尼斯和古拉迪欧很有默契的上线，纷纷对照片发出糟糕的观后感。

伊：《我记得你们今早是要出门的，但你们两个却在干些什么？》  
格：《一大早就相亲相爱是好事，但也不用特意告诉我们。》  
伊：《虽然我们很关心你们的情况，但这个就免了。》  
普：《这是昨晚！昨晚！》

“这不是重点好吗！！”诺克提斯差点把一旁打字的人踹下床。

果不其然，对话朝奇怪的方向发展。  
格：《昨晚？昨晚你们干了什么，能都明确说一下？》  
伊：《我希望你们两个还是矜持一下比较好。》  
格：《但也不用非要发照片来闪瞎我的眼。》  
普：《这是个意外！》

“普隆普特？！？！？”  
“是因为诺克特你非要抢，才慌乱之下——！”  
“怪我？！啊？怪我？”  
“抱歉抱歉，怪我怪我…！”

伊：《诺克特呢？还没醒？》  
格：《你们再不出发就要迟到了。》  
伊：《为什么他们俩约会，我们俩操心？》  
格：《这不是常态吗？》  
伊：《也是，希望下次不要在我们百忙之中还发来这种照片。》  
格：《同感。》

“不饶你啊，普隆普特！”  
“呜哇！我都道歉了啊？”  
“今天一天不许亲我！”  
“哎？！？！这样太过分了！！诺——克——特——！！！”  
。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。


End file.
